1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition and a radiation-sensitive acid generating agent.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the field of microfabrication typified by production of integrated circuit devices, lithography techniques have been recently required that enable microfabrication to give a line width of no greater than 100 nm using a far ultraviolet ray such as a KrF excimer laser, an ArF excimer laser, an F2 excimer laser or an EUV (extreme ultraviolet) ray, an X-ray such as a synchrotron radioactive ray, a charged particle ray such as an electron beam, or the like in order to achieve higher integrity. As radiation-sensitive resin compositions suited for such radioactive rays, a number of chemically amplified radiation-sensitive compositions have been proposed in which a chemical amplification effect is utilized which results from a component having an acid-labile group and an acid generating agent that generates an acid by irradiation with a radioactive ray. For example, a polymer compound for photoresist containing a polymer that includes a monomer unit having a norbornane ring-derived group has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-201232, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-145955). Moreover, in order to improve sensitivity and resolution, a radiation-sensitive resin composition has been disclosed which contains: a polymer having an acid-labile group; and an acid generating agent, and additionally a photoactive compound (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-363123).
However, in the field of semiconductors, etc., higher integrity has been desired, and a radiation-sensitive resin composition for forming a resist film has been expected to have higher lithography performances, and also has been required to be superior in a balance of resistance to pattern collapse after development, LWR (Line Width Roughness) and MEEF (Mask Error Enhancement Factor).